Nie tylko złe chwile
by Liryczna
Summary: Ich wspólne życie to paradoksy i łzy, cierpienie, śmierć i spotykanie się poza Ale nie


** Nie tylko złe chwile.**

Spotyka ją przypadkiem, wpadając na nią wśród gwaru i przepychu szesnastowiecznej uczty, a Camp du Drap d'Or, obóz ze złotogłowiu, wznosi się dookoła nich, przepełniony muzyką, jedzeniem i śmiechem.

- River – mówi, a jego ramię oplata ją w pasie, przyciskając ją do niego, zanim nawet na dobre rejestruje jej obecność. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Mogłabym zapytać o to samo, kochanie, gdyby nie fakt, że doskonale wiem, że szukasz kłopotów. – Mruga do niego z uśmiechem, a on wypuszcza ją, chwytając zamiast tego jej rękę. – Na to jednak jest przynajmniej o kilka godzin za wcześnie.

- Och, naprawdę? – Krzywi się. – A tak chciałem zobaczyć dwóch królów tarzających się po podłodze… Chociaż nie, to nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy bym to zobaczył, ale kto wie - marudzi, dając jej się poprowadzić w stronę jeszcze gęstszego tłumu. - River, nie powinnaś mnie ciągnąć przez same przeszkody, to niemiłe. Gdzie my w ogóle idziemy? To ja powinienem prowadzić, dobrze wiesz, że to ja zawsze prowadzę…

River wybucha śmiechem, ale nie przeprasza, gdy Doktor potyka się o jedną z ustawionych dookoła ław, za to wyzywa go na pojedynek łuczniczy, którego nikt nie ma odwagi jej odmówić. Doktor wygrywa, lecz z ledwością, a potem mszcząc się ciągnie ją od jednego miejsca do drugiego, zdobywając z niewiadomego miejsca kapelusz i tracąc go w chwilę później, przez długi czas nie wypuszczając jej dłoni ze swojej.

- O, River. – Uśmiecha się potem, gdy oboje są już zmęczeni przepychem i nieustającym hałasem. Wyciąga rękę i przesuwa jeden ze zbuntowanych loków za jej ucho. Pochyla się, następne słowa szepcząc jej do ucha. – Zobaczymy się wkrótce.

Zanim River jest w stanie zapytać, o co mu chodzi, w odległym namiocie goszczącym obu monarchów wybucha bijatyka, która przenosi się dalej jak plaga, więc rozchodzą się zgodnie, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach - on w stronę zamieszania, ona w stronę namiotów, gdzie, co Doktor przypomina sobie ze zrezygnowaniem, znajdują się właśnie na wystawie najcenniejsze skarby królestwa.

Nadworscy poeci przez następne dekady układają wiersze o włosach wojowniczej niewiasty, przyrównując ich blask do złotej tkaniny namiotów, a Doktor zbiera uważnie każdy fragment opowieści, wciąż nie mogąc zapomnieć dźwięku jej śmiechu.

* * *

La Cuesta Encantada jest jednym z tych miejsc, które zawsze chciał odwiedzić, ale nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji, więc przekonuje Clarę do włożenia czegoś odpowiedniego i wyciąga ją z TARDIS za rękę, prosto w sam środek przyjęcia.

- Hollywood! – mówi. – I to idealnie na czas, ha! – Obraca się na pięcie w jej stronę, rozkładając szeroko ręce, jak gdyby dumny ze swojej pracy. - Zamek Hearsta, jedna z najbardziej luksusowych posiadłości tej ery, nigdy nie ukończona, niestety, biedak popadł w długi, cóż, mógł sobie darować prywatne zoo, chociaż z drugiej strony, kto by nie chciał prywatnego zoo? – Chwyta jej dłoń ponownie, teraz już wolniej zmierzając w kierunku basenu. – I mają nawet rybki, zobacz!

- Doktorze!

- Winston! – Znów obraca się w miejscu, natychmiast podążając w jego stronę, a Clara zostaje o krok w tyle. - Och, stary druhu, dawno już się nie widzieliśmy…

- Zaiste, Doktorze, wiele już lat minęło od kiedy potrzebowaliśmy twojego wtrącania się w nasze sprawy. Zmieniłeś może zdanie co do tego swojego statku?

- TARDIS? O, nie, nie, nie ma mowy, zapomnij o tym, nie, Winston, nie oddam ci klucza do niej, nie.

Odpowiedzią jest tylko poirytowanie dmuchnięcie dymu z cygara.

- W takim razie przedstawisz mnie może przynajmniej twojej towarzyszce? Za mojej pamięci jeszcze się nie spotkaliśmy.

- A, tak! Clara, poznaj proszę Winstona Churchilla, Winston, oto Clara Oswald. Tak, _wiem._

- Och, popisujesz się teraz - mówi Clara, dla żartu uderzając Doktora w ramię, ale już po chwili cała trójka zatopiona jest w ożywionej rozmowie. Winston rozprasza jego uwagę, jednak nie aż na tyle, by mógł przeoczyć to, co widzi jedynie kątem oka, gdy ona schodzi z głównych schodów willi, wolnym krokiem zmierzając w sam środek zgiełku i sprawiając, że wszyscy niemieją z zachwytu. Jej złote loki rozsypują się po odsłoniętych ramionach niczym halo, a jej suknia… Och.

- Joan Crawford – mówi Winston. – Nie wiedziałem, że wciąż tutaj przebywa.

Doktor kręci jedynie głową, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

- O, nie, to nie Joan, Joan jest… - Urywa, napotykając na jej spojrzenie, a River uśmiecha się lekko, unosząc jedynie brew, bez słów pytając, dlaczego, skoro już się tu znalazł, jest tak daleko. – Niepoprawna, naprawdę. Myślałem, że przestała podszywać się pod innych po tym wypadku z Marylin…

Winston mruga, wciąż nie rozumiejąc do czego Doktor zmierza, a Clara tymczasem przewraca tylko oczami i macha ręką na znak, że naprawdę nie chce znać więcej szczegółów.

- Jeżeli mnie będziesz szukać, to będę w TARDIS – oświadcza. – Zrobię herbaty, poczytam książkę… Cokolwiek. Tylko proszę, tym razem nie bądźcie tacy głośni, jak ostatnio! – I z tymi słowami znika w tłumie.

- Winston – Doktor odwraca się do niego z powagą, chwytając jego ramię. - Wygląda na to, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba, którą koniecznie musisz dzisiaj poznać.

- Tak? Kto taki?

Doktor uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Moja żona.

* * *

Znajoma muzyka Whitney Huston rozbrzmiewa w tle, gdy spotyka ją po raz kolejny, pijącą szampana tuż przy brzegu, bosymi stopami wodząc po powierzchni basenu.

- Nie myślałam, że cię tutaj znajdę – mówi, siadając obok niej i obejmując ją od niechcenia. River odchyla głowę w jego stronę, opierając się o niego.

- Stevie Wonder – mruczy w ramach wyjaśnienia, unosząc się lekko, żeby złożyć na jego ustach lekki pocałunek. – Wygląda na to, ze oboje jesteśmy sentymentalni.

- Mów za siebie, ja tu jestem wyłącznie dla kawioru. - Całuje jej skroń i wyjmuje z dłoni kieliszek, zdecydowanie odstawiając go na bok. – A pani, doktor Song, wypiła stanowczo za dużo, bo Stevie nie zaśpiewa tutaj aż do ślubu córki sułtana, później w tym roku…

- Kochanie, to jest ślub jego córki – River przerywa mu, przewracając oczami. – TARDIS znowu zmieniła koordynaty czasoprzestrzenne na własne?

- Och. – Doktor rozgląda się dookoła uważnie. – Naprawdę?

River wzrusza ramionami.

- Niektórzy z nas potrafią trafić na czas, kochanie.

Doktor prycha i kręci głową.

- Archeologowie, nie wszystko powinno być jak w zegarku. Poza tym, Sexy zawsze sama wie, gdzie wylądować. No, może poza tym jednym razem na środku oceanu... - Przygląda jej się uważnie. - Masz jakieś plany na resztę wieczoru?

- A powinnam?

- O nie, ale znasz mnie. - Splata ich palce, odwracając wzrok. Gdzieś w oddali, Stevie Wonder zaczyna swój koncert, a muzyka niesie się ponad wodą. - Zawsze w końcu tańczę na weselach.

* * *

- Nie można powtórzyć przeszłości - mówi Fitzgerald twardo, a Hemingway potakuje, nalewając całej trójce po szklance whisky. - Nawet pan, Doktorze, musi to przyznać.

- Ależ oczywiście, że można! - zapewnia, zacierając ręce. - Oczywiście, stworzyłoby to przynajmniej kilka nierozwiązywalnych paradoksów, które ostatecznie sprawiłyby, że sieć czasu uległaby powolnej dezintegracji, jednak z całą pewnością nie jest to niemożliwe. - Wypija łyk alkoholu, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem. - Jak można to pić?

- Whisky to smak nabyty skarbie, stanowczo nie dla dwunastolatków takich, jak ty. - River osuwa się na krzesło obok z gracją, wciąż zaczerwieniona od tańca, i natychmiast przejmuje jego drinka, zerkając w stronę Fitzgeralda i Hemingweya z zaciekawieniem. Jej włosy są upięte w luźny kok, z którego już wymknęło się kilka kosmyków. Doktor sięga w stronę trzymającej jej fryzurę spinki i uwalnia złote loki, aż kaskadą opadają na jej kark. River rzuca mu jedynie poirytowane spojrzenie, na co odpowiada jej przepraszającym uśmiechem. Nic nie poradzi na to, że woli je nieskrępowane i splątane ze sobą, jak teraz.

- Patrząc na nich, te stare idee nie wydają się aż takie złe, prawda Fran? - Hemingway wypija całą whisky za jednym podejściem. - Słowo daję, że błyszczą jak Julia i jej Romeo.

- Nie, my jesteśmy bardziej jak… Jak Gatsby i Daisy? - Doktor proponuje, po czym kręci głową. - Nie, też nie pasuje, chociaż żółte auto to coś pięknego, sam miałem kiedyś...

- Jak kto? - pyta Fitzgerald, otwierając następną butelkę i nalewając kolejną porcję Hemingwayowi. Żaden z nich nie jest już całkowicie trzeźwy, jednak jego zaskoczenie wydaje się szczere. - Muszę przyznać, że nie znam tych postaci, z jakiego dzieła pochodzą?

- Oj, kochanie. - River wzdycha, unosząc leżący na stoliku śrubokręt soniczny, który miga zielonym światłem, natychmiast zwracając na siebie uwagę pisarzy. - Naprawdę? Dlaczego ja cię w ogóle wypuszczam…

- River! - Doktor patrzy na nią z paniką, wyraźnie szukając wsparcia. - Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że on nawet jeszcze nie zaczął…

- Och, cicho bądź - przerywa mu, pochylając się ponad blatem stołu i całując Fitzgeralda, a potem Hemingwaya prosto w usta. - Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, prawda? - Uśmiecha się. - Moja specjalna szminka powinna załatwić sprawę.

Doktor jest niepocieszony przez resztę wieczoru.


End file.
